Safe (Phan AU)
by Neitherland15
Summary: Its the usual boring day at Manchester High School or so it seems. Dan the pastel boy of the high school doesn't get along with Phil the punk of the school but its not unusual since they're both polar opposites. But what will happen when a school shooter happens to pick their high school as his next target? Will they work together to be able to survive or give up. Maybe triggers
1. In the beginning chapter 1

Dan's POV

BEEEEEEEPP BEEEEEP BEEE- I slam my hand on my blue pastel alarm clock getting really annoyed by it waking me up on a Saturday morning. I groan, I forgot to set it off yesterday after I got home from school. I bury my head inside my soft pink and blue pastel covers to block the sun out. I lay there for about 20 minutes finally accepting that I have to get up and face life eventually so why not now? I roll off my bed landing on the floor in a heap of blankets and pillows. I groan out loudly already regretting that decision.

"Honey! Are you okay?"asks my mum rushing inside my room looking around frantically.

"Yes mum,I'm okay," I say trying to let her know that no one kidnapped me or anything.

"Don't scare me like that again!"my mum says fussing over me.

"Okay mum. Can you give me some privacy so I can change?" I say my eyes closed.

"Hurry up and change. Breakfast in 10 minutes and don't be late!"my mum warns me like every single day.

She gives me one last look on the floor and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. I get up and get my straightener out of my white drawer,plugging it in so it can get hot. I walk over to my white drawer and start taking out the clothes for that day. I throw on a mint green pastel sweater with white rabbits all over it,with mint green pastel fading into white skinny jeans. I walk over to my closet and decide on some pastel mint green UGG boots. Its fall which means its cold enough for boots. I sit on my bed in front of the mirror and start to straighten my hobbit hair.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door,"Dan hurry up!"my mum yells.

I quickly finish and unplug my straightener before I accidentally set my house on fire. I quickly open my jewelry box and pull out some white rose earrings. I open my door and run down the stairs meanwhile trying to put my earrings on.

I come into the kitchen expecting to smell like eggs and toast but all I get is the smell of nothing. WTH?!

"I decided maybe you'll like to eat at the breakfast club(I was going to put IHOP but there's isn't any in the UK)?"my mum asked me.

"Sure. Let me get my bag,"I reply turning around and going up the stairs.

I step into my room and open my closet quickly looking for my bag. I pull out a mint green pastel mini backpack and slip it on. I walk out of my room making sure to close the door behind me. I walk down the stairs entering the kitchen but notice that my mom is gone and in her place is a note. I quickly walk over to it and read it: Figured you should walk there. Its only 3 blocks away. Catch me if you can. Love,mom.

I quickly drop the note and run outside looking at my mom pull out the drive way,wave at me and zoom off. I stare at the disappearing car can't believing that she's going to make me do EXERCISE!

I slowly make my way towards the Breakfast Bar pulling out my camera from my bag and taking photos because why the hell not? I pass an alley way just glancing at it when a beautiful moral on the wall gets my attention. I walk inside the alley staring at the amazing wall,my eyes taking every color on it. I reach my hand out to touch it but when I pull my hand back I notice that its still wet which means that its been recently painted.

"Hey! What are you doing mate?"I hear a voice behind me say.

A/N

First Phanfiction. I decided to do something that haven't seen before so that's where the idea came from. Did you like it? I don't know much about the UK,I'll try to do research as I live in the USA. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. The Life chapter 2

Trigger Warning: Will contain swearing,abuse,and probably self harm. BE WARNED.

Phil POV

"Its your fucking fault!"my mum yells at me throwing one of her vases at me. Luckily in her drunken state she misses my head making it land on the wall,immediately shattering everywhere. I instantly shoot up from my bed and run to the farthest wall away from her.

"If it wasn't for YOU he would still be alive right now!"my mum screams at me,looking around for anything to throw once again. She starts to get closer looking about damn ready to beat me like everyday.

"I have work in an hour. People can find out,"I say quietly looking down at the carpeted floor.

My mum stares at me for a while before stomping out of the room. Not bothering to close the (god damn) door behind her. I sigh knowing full well that once I come back nothing will stop her. I look at my digital alarm clock reading its time,5:15 in the morning. I can't stay here so I quickly run to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once I'm done I change into some black skinny jeans,black skull shirt, and a black bomber jacket. I put on my contact lenses because I wouldn't be caught dead wearing my weird nerdy glasses. I quickly get my phone and ear buds,stuffing them into my front jeans pocket. Quickly but quietly I slip out of room,down the stairs and out the front door.

Once I'm outside I pull my hood up and walk down the side walk to the store a block away. Once I get there I head to the Arts and Crafts section grabbing some paint cans,brushes and a couple of acrylics paint.

I usually come here and get the same supplies since its the only store close to my house. I make my way to the cash register and set my stuff down. The teenager behind the cash register never says anything about my weird "shopping habits" but might as well with the judging eyes he has as he scans every item as fast as he can to get me out of the store.

"32.67 is your total," says the guy with a monotone voice.

I hand him 40 and wait for my change impatiently.

"Have a good day and thanks for shopping here," says the guy with fake cheerfulness.

I roll my eyes while getting my supplies and walk out of the store. I walk through streets looking for a perfect wall to paint on. Then suddenly I spot it a perfect wall,untouched by anyone and in a dark alley so not many will see it, not in clear view of by passers. I start working on it immediately, taking out my spray cans and spraying the wall with its beautiful liquid,giving it the color it needs. Without even thinking about it my hands start doing what they know how to do,mixing colors and shading and fading with the paint brushes and acrylic paint.

What feels to be a second later but in reality is hours later I'm finished with my artwork. I lean back into the opposite wall admiring what I have done. Its not masterpiece since I'm self taught but at least it doesn't look like a five year old drew it.

I clean up around me careful not to leave anything that I might get arrested for but it doesn't really matter since what I painted is already damaging someone's property. I'm about to leave when a teenage boy my age comes in the dark alley looking directly at my art. The way he looks at it,might've been mistaken for a look of winning a lottery not looking at a horrible piece of art. He reaches out tenderly as if he can't believe its real. Of course when he does, he pulls back to find his hand wet.

"Hey! What are you doing mate!" I say stepping forward slightly.

Took me a while to write and see how I wanted Phil's character to be before the real problems come out. Do u like it so far?? Leaving suggestions on what I should do is always encouraged. Next chapter won't be up for a while.

Till next time~ Neither


	3. Art? chapter 3

Dan's POV

"I was j-just looking at the art," I say stuttering,taking a step back.

"Art?! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE ART TO YOU?!" the guy angrily says.

"Well I mean..yes," I say hesitantly.

The guy looks at me like I'm crazy. He shakes his head muttering something and grabs a bag on the floor, giving me one more look before walking out of the alley. I realize that my mum is going to wonder where I'm at if I don't hurry. I take a good look at the art work before walking out the alley. At the last second an idea comes to my mind and I hurry back to the alley. I take my camera and take a picture of the artwork. Its really beautiful and aesthetic pleasing. It must have taken a long time to complete.

Time skip~~~

"Where have you been?" Asks my mum worriedly.

"Taking pictures," I say knowing she'll understand.

"I ordered you something already so go ahead and eat," my mum says,smiling brightly.

"Thanks," I say quietly picking up my fork and beginning to eat.

~~~~~~Phil POV~~~~~~

WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! I glare at every person I pass by as I make my way to the library. I enter through the back way were there's less adults being snotty. I look around,making sure there's no one around, and head towards my secret "cave".

Its a little corner behind a maze of tall shelf's were blankets are hung and pillows are everywhere. I don't think the librarians even know what's back here. When I first discovered it, it was dusty with some cobwebs, but I managed to make it look decent. No one comes back here since the shelf around me are all reference cards but technology took over and no one needs them anymore.

There's some other secrets that I've found which were odd but now I use on a daily basis.

For example, there's a shelter underneath from the war of 1812 and it connects to my school which is at least 2 miles away. I don't know why and I don't want to know why they connect but it makes a pretty good escape from school when ditching.

Maybe one day it'll be so much more...

THIRD CHAPTER!! I'm trying to make the plot thicken so it won't immediately start off with the lockdown. Did you like??? I know I write short chapters but I try to make them fast so you can read. **RR**

Till next time~ Neither


	4. Him (chapter 4)

A/N im changing this story to third point of view. It's easier for me since my writing style is changing. Anyways this story is setup in England but the school rules or ways in England confuse me so the school is going to be American styled. im sorry. I also need an editor to edit my stories badly so please DM me!!! next chapter soon hopefully. Also FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR neitherland15 THANKS.

Monday came rolling in. Dan placed the blue pastel flower crown on his head. He does a fringe check and exits his room.

The walk to school isn't that long but the disapproving glances casted his way makes it 10 times longer. Not everyone in this town is approving to the way he dresses.

"Danny!" Dan hears someone shout behind him. He turns around just in time to have a pair of arms snake around him.

"Hey PJ," Dan says smiling down at his best friend.

"How was your weekend?" PJ asks,letting him go in the process.

"Same old as any," Dan says. As they keeping walking Dan doesn't realize PJ had been staring at him.

"You're kidding right?" PJ asks.

"No?" Dan says turning to look at PJ. PJ stares Dan down until he blinks.

"Ha! You lost. Now you have to tell me," PJ cackles.

"Nothing cool happened, PJ. On Saturday I ate breakfast, saw this weird guy painting and slept the rest of the day," Dan says rolling his eyes.

"There it is," PJ says excitedly. Of course PJ would think meeting a guy who paints was exciting.

"Stop," Dan says.

"Dan its time to open up again," PJ says quietly.

"Not now," Dan whispers. They continue their walk to school in uncomfortable silence.

"Please resume class normally as any other day and ignore all workers," Mr. Helm says on the speakers.

If Dan keeps hearing drilling for another hour he's going to sacrifice God to Satan.

The school was having renovations done this week. They were changing the windows and doors to more 'modern' ones. They were supposes to be only opened with a school I.D if you forgot it you had to let someone sneak you in. That's how they took attendance now too.

"Let's begin class now shall we?" Ms. Aura said happily. She was pregnant and had moods swings every minute.

"Now señoritas y señoritos. We are going to learn about acentos today." Ms. Aura said.

(Translation:Señoritas= ladies, Señoritos= gentlemen, acentos= accent marks)

By the end of class Dan's brain was fried. He had no idea how to tell if the word needed an accent mark or didn't. The door then opened behind him and in walked Mr. Helm.

"Can I talk to you?" Mr. Helm asks Ms. Aura.

"Yes,sir" responds Ms. Aura. Ms. Aura and Mr. Helm walk out of the classroom. As soon as the door closes behind them conversation irrupts around him. Dan rolls his eyes and takes the opportunity to check his phone. 9:40. Only 5 minutes until the bell rings. As soon as the door opens again all conversation dies down and phones are shoved into backpacks.

"If you can give me your attention. I have an announcement to make. As you all know there are being repairments being made to the school and some of them require identification. So if you can pass forward your I.D's that's be great. We need to make modifications." Mr. Helm said.

Modifications? Dan reached into his pastel pink backpack and pulled out his I.D. He knows that it's required to wear it visibly but the photo was with his hobbit hair he despised so much. He passed it forward like the rest of the class. They were all being collected in the bucket his teacher was holding at the front of the class.

"What type of modifications?" asked someone in the back.

"Some that will let you have access to the school," Mr. Helm responded, "Now carry on with the rest of your classes."

The bell rang signaling for class to be over. Every student in class started to pack up and head out the door. Dan sighed, he had physical education next which meant sweating. Dan walked out the door heading towards his next class.

Hope you enjoyed

~Neitherland15


End file.
